A motorcycle has been conventionally known that makes a part of the engine suspended from the chassis frame to fixedly support the engine (e.g., refer to the following Patent Document 1).
This motorcycle described in Patent Document 1 includes down tubes that extend downwards from a head pipe of the chassis frame, a left and right pair of hanger plates that extend rearwards from the down tubes, and collars that extend from a rear end of the hanger plates to the sides of the chassis. The motorcycle described in Patent Document 1 is configured by overlapping, on outer end faces of the collars, front hanger portions of an engine having a cylinder extending in a vertical direction, and then joining the front hanger portions and a rear end of the hanger plates with a bolt penetrating the collars.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H10-236376